El baile de primavera
by Bordebergia
Summary: Un baile de primavera, en la sociedad de almas ¿Que traerá todo esto? un Uki/Hina posiblemente una de las parejas más raras pero lindas. Subido mucho antes de la primavera XD


**Gatito LOL: Espero que les guste el fic**

**Yoru: A continuación un Uki/Hina con otras parejas **

**Bleach no nos pertenece**

**El baile de primavera**

Era el primer día de primavera en la sociedad de almas, y por primera ocasión se realizaría un baile gracias a la idea de Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki que convencieron al capitán Kyoraku que a su vez a Ukitake, así sucesivamente incluso Byakuya e Histugaya aceptaron a la primera

-Muy bien Ichigo-san que necesitamos- dijo Shunsui algo entusiasta por la celebración  
>-Tenemos que arreglar un lugar para la celebración- respondio mientras lo anotaba en una hoja de papel<br>-Podríamos utilizar el escuadrón- dijo Nanao -No creo que al capitán le moleste-  
>-Perfecto mi Nanao-chan- dijo Shunsui para tratar de abrazarla pero inmediatamente ser noqueado por el libro de la misma<br>-Uno menos, verdad teniente Ise- agrego Ukitake con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Nanao se arreglaba las gafas  
>-Sigamos, después del lugar sigue como lo decoraremos- dijo Rukia mientras sacaba un pequeño adorno que había traído del mundo humano<br>-Que les parece si lo adornamos por la llegada de la primavera- dijo Ichigo al ver como una pequeña flor entro a la oficina del capitán de la sexta división que estaba ausente ese día sin alguna explicación  
>-No es mala idea, incluso nii-sama podría ayudar o por lo menos senbonzakura en el mejor tipo de flores- comento la ojivioleta ligeramente extrañada por la ausencia de su hermano<br>-Donde estará Kuchiki taicho, incluso Renji dijo que no ha llegado- comento Nanao  
>-Mejor hay que seguir organizando, por si llega para huir fácilmente- comento Ichigo sabia que el mayor no le agradaría nada verlo sentado en su lugar comiendo sus galletas <p>

**Mientras en otro lugar...**  
>-Te traje esto, ojala y sea de tu agrado- dijo el noble entregando un ramo de rosas<br>-Gracias, que no vas a decir nada más- respondio con una sonrisa al ver como empezaba una pequeña sonrisa en el ojiazul  
>-Como que podría decir... Ya se estoy seguro que nadie estaría pensando en que estoy enamorado de ti, ademas que nos vemos a escondidas o me equivoco querida- respondio mientras se acercaba lentamente<br>-Muy bien, pero no crees que es muy temprano seguramente Rukia esta preocupada- dijo para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del noble para darle un pequeño beso en los labios  
>-No te preocupes, lo explicaremos mañana en el baile- dijo Byakuya para pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y profundizar el beso<p>

-¿Cuanto llevamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa antes de dejar la rosas en una banca

-Aproximadamente tres meses querida- respondio

Tres horas después todos los escuadrones tenían una tarea asignada para que al día siguiente todo estuviera listo solo faltaría que los shinigamis tuvieran pareja  
>-Nii-sama ¿Vas a ir al baile de primavera?- pregunto Rukia, estaban almorzando junto al teniente de cabellera roja, el shimigami sustituto y Ukitake<br>-Es mi deber ir, ya que he aceptado la idea- respondio tranquilo antes de tomar un poco de té  
>-Disculpe capitán Kuchiki, ¿Ya tiene a alguien que lo acompañara?- pregunto Ukitake sabia que Byakuya no era de salir mucho a conocer gente<br>-Cuanto a que va solo Ichigo- susurro Renji al pelinaranja mientras este tomaba té  
>-En efecto capitán Ukitake ya tengo una cita para el evento- respondio Byakuya para reír internamente por lo que estaba viendo.<br>Ichigo le escupió el té a Renji mientras este se ahogaba con su bocado de arroz, Rukia observaba extrañada a su hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos y Ukitake tenia una sonrisa nerviosa como si pensara que seria el fin del mundo  
>-No entiendo esos gestos, disculpen- dijo Byakuya mientras todos lo miraban extrañados<br>-Es que no pensamos que ya tuvieras una cita- respondio Ichigo para recibir una mirada de lastima de parte de Renji lo mas posible es que muriera ese día  
>-Comprendo, estoy seguro que a ninguno se le ha pasado por la mente que tenga una relación formal ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- dijo Byakuya con una ceja levemente alzada para que todos asintieran<br>-Nii-sama ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Rukia con curiosidad  
>-O él- comento Renji para que todos lo miraran mal -¿Que?, no sabemos si es hombre o mujer- agrego para que el noble empezara a desenfundar su zampaktou con una venita palpitante<br>-Antes que lo asesines Byakuya ¿Puedo ir con Rukia?- dijo Ichigo para momentos mas tarde salir corriendo gritando : ¡solo decía! y ser seguido por Renji que a su vez era perseguido por los pétalos de senbonzakura ademas de un molesto Kuchiki

-Taicho a quien invitara- dijo Rukia para después observar a su capitán distraído con una pequeña costura blanca en forma de flor en su haori  
>-¿Que dijiste? no te escuche, disculpame- respondio el peliblanco, esos días habían sido difíciles para él. Amaba a la dulce teniente de la quinta división, hace poco la conocía pero eso no importo para que los dos entablaran una relación de amistad mas profunda que la de su amigo de la infancia y el antiguo capitán de la quinta división. El día que ella vio como en el haori del peliblanco se encontraba con una pequeña rotura amablemente la cosió con una delicadeza que dejo al capitán viéndola con una ternura y ganas de confesar sus sentimientos pero su mente le dijo que probablemente ella no sintiera lo mismo, cosa que lo desanimo<br>-Capitán vaya y dígale que la ama, no tenga miedo del rechazo- dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa sabia que era hora de apoyar a su capitán como él lo hizo en el pasado  
>-Pero no se si me quiera también- respondio carisbajo<br>-Vamos yo lo acompaño- dijo Rukia con tranquilidad  
>Los dos se encaminaron hacia la quinta división, el capitán de esta al ver a un Ukitake nervioso comprendió la situación así que decidió ayudar<br>-Ukitake-san que bien que este aquí necesito de su ayuda- dijo Shinji para hacerlo entrar al escuadrón  
>-Hola Ukitake taicho- dijo Momo con una sonrisa al verlo<br>-Buenas tardes Momo-san- respondio un poco nervioso el peliblanco  
>-Teniente Kuchiki, necesito que vea unos archivos acompáñenme- dijo Shinji para que la petit asintiera y dejara solos a los otros dos<br>-Momo-san, yo quisiera decirte que...-dijo Ukitake con un leve sonrojo  
>-Te extrañe- lo interrumpió Momo mientras lo abrazaba<br>-Yo también estos días sin verte fueron eternos para mi- dijo el capitán correspondiendo el abrazo  
>-Ukitake te quiero- susurro la teniente mientra lo abrazaba mas fuerte pero comenzaba a llorar<br>-¿Por que lloras?-pregunto Ukitake con suavidad mientras levantaba su rostro hacia el de él  
>-Por...- dijo para tratar de correr pero ser detenida por el capitán que la abrazo con suavidad<br>-Te amo- susurro Ukitake mientras la tenia contra su pecho y Momo escuchaba el corazón del peliblanco latir con fiereza -Pero la pregunta es ¿Sientes lo mismo?- agrego con un poco de dolor en su voz.  
>Su respuesta fue su abrazo era ahora correspondido, volteo hacia abajo, pero al hacerlo recibió un pequeño beso de la teniente, apenas uno pequeño por la diferencia de estaturas<br>-Yo también te amo- dijo Momo para que el peliblanco la besara tiernamente y ella pasara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Así estuvieron unos segundos mas...  
>-Ukitake, lamento interrumpir tu momento de romance, pero necesito arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba la pareja<br>-C...claro te alcanzo en unos momentos- dijo el peliblanco sonrojado para que su amigo se marchara  
>Un pequeño silencio incomodo se apodero de ambos por unos instantes, no sabían que decir ninguno sabia que seguía. Aunque Ukitake fuera mayor no había experimentado un romance, todo lo que sabia acerca de ello fue a la observación de su amigo y sus conquistas.<br>La situación de la teniente no era diferente por dos razones: la numero uno es gracias a su amigo de la infancia o su hermano los cuales ahuyentaban a cada pretendiente y la segunda era por que no había conocido a alguien de quien enamorarse  
>-Me encantaría poder escoltarte al baile de primavera, y si gustas después darme la oportunidad de salir en una cita- dijo Ukitake haciendo una pequeña reverencia, esperaba que funcionara<br>-Que tierno eres claro que iré al baile y a nuestra cita- respondio con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo  
>-Paso por ti a las tres- dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco antes de marcharse<br>Mientras caminaba se preguntaba que iba a hacer en la cita siempre que le preguntaba a Shunsui acerca de como le fue en la cita el solo le respondía -querido amigo tu inocencia es grande a comparación de la miá- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona...

Así era la realidad el capitán Ukitake era bastante inocente gracias a la protección del mas pervertido de su clase y su mejor amigo. Incluso en el escuadrón sus subordinados evitaban el doble sentido, no por molestarlo sino porque entre capitanes el que lo pervirtiera un poco seria castigado por Unohana, pero ella estaba bastante ocupada su escuadrón, realizaría las compras en este caso su reemplazo seria Zaraki Kenpachi, incluso Yachiru conservaba la gran mayoría de su inocencia gracias a la capitana y el cariño de Kenpachi que le hacia evitar que Yachiru se volviera así

-Bakas que les dije acerca de molestar a nii-sama- les dijo Rukia mientras les pasaba una bolsa de hielo  
>-Ichigo ahora si nos la p...- dijo el pelirrojo para ser interrumpido por la petit<br>-shhh, escuchan eso- susurro mientras señalaba el techo  
>-¿Que sucede no escucho nada?- dijo Ichigo<br>-Es su sentido común- dijo antes de darles un golpe en la cabeza -¡Pudo matarlos!-agrego molesta  
>-Lo lamentamos-dijeron al unísono sus amigos<br>-Ya levántense, tenemos que cubrir a nii-sama, detesto cuando de va- bufo la ojivioleta  
>-Primero casi nos mata y después debemos hacer su trabajo- dijo Ichigo, si el noble al día siguiente no lo explicaba le haría lo mismo que el o lo intentaría<p>

El resto del día transcurrió normal cada escuadrón se encargaba de sus deberes, pero el serio capitán de la sexta división y los dos altos rangos de la décima ademas de la pequeña teniente pelirosa no estaban y nadie conocía su paradero hasta el momento  
>-Nii-sama no aparece y ya es tarde- bufo Rukia mientras se recargaba en Ichigo<br>-Enana no soy tu recargadera- dijo el pelinaranja con el seño fruncido  
>-Quieres que le diga a nii-sama que has roto su juego de te- amenazo la ojivioleta<br>-Claro como tu deseas que se entere que ya hemos deshonrado el apellido Kuchiki

en su máximo esplendor- respondio el pelinaranja con una sonrisa picara  
>-Si eso sucede no solo nii-sama también Renji trataría de matarte-agrego para que Ichigo tragara duro sabia como era el lado oscuro del noble, no lo mataría no, le haría algo peor por el resto de su vida<br>-Y regresaríamos al motivo del rompimiento de juegos de te- susurro con una sonrisa definitivamente si Byakuya sabia que hicieron no entraría a la mansión aunque su vida dependiera de ello

-Ese traje te queda bien- dijo Shunsui con una pequeña sonrisa  
>-Gracias, si ademas del baile iré a una cita debo procurar verme bien- respondio Ukitake mientras se arreglaba su smokin de color crema que le daba un contraste con su cabello blanco como la nieve<br>-Todo esta listo para mañana, sabes que nadie falta de compañía cierto- dijo Shunsui antes se acomodarse el sombrero y sentarse en el suelo  
>-Por supuesto, incluso se organizaron en grupos para ir, adivino no tienes pareja- comento Ukitake mientras se acercaba a su amigo<br>-Adivinaste viejo amigo, mi nanao-chan irá con sus amigas- respondio antes de suspirar  
>-Entonces ve con los demás capitanes- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa<br>-Todos tienen pareja incluso Mayuri y no quiero ser el impar- respondio con una aura deprimente  
>-Entonces acompaña a tu teniente y a sus amigas- comento con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro<br>-Buena idea, ¡Mi nanao-chan!- dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando corazones a su paso y haciendo que a Ukitake le saliera una pequeña gotita

Al día siguiente...  
>-Pongan los adornos en el centro de la mesa- dijo Isane a sus compañeros<br>-Tengan cuidado con las mesas- dijo Nanao al ver como por poco rompían una

-Nanao, no es para tanto y ya estas lista- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-Solo espero que mi capitán no se embriague ¿Por que nos tiene que acompañar?- pregunto, solo recordaba que en la noche le avisaron que las acompañaría y a nadie molestaba

-No me preguntes, dile a tu grupo- respondio mientras se encogía de hombros

-Cierto que no vas a ir con nosotras. Responde ¿Quien es él?- pregunto Nanao, ya toda la ASM sabía que Matsumoto tenía un novio pero ella nunca había revelado su nombre

-Lo veras en unas horas oye sabias que Momo y Ukitake taicho son novios desde ayer- susurro Matsumoto para ver como su compañera abría los ojos sorprendida

-¿Enserió?- pregunto Nanao mientras las dos observaban a su amiga llegar

-Claro, pero no digas nada- respondio al ver como se acercaba Momo

-Ichigo, como crees que reaccione Byakuya al saber que eres novio de Rukia desde hace más de un año- dijo Renji mientras se arreglaba para la celebración

-Ni idea, pero ya me prepare para todo- respondio Ichigo, el día anterior estaba más que listo había repasado una y otra vez la manera de luchar del Kuchiki

-Oye y sabes con quién irá Byakuya o alguno de los capitanes- dijo Renji mientras se peinaba su cabellera roja que en ese día estaba rebelde como nunca

-Veamos, Mayuri irá con Nemu, Soi fong con Hisagi no preguntes, Kenpachi con Unohana y Yachiru larga historia solo los recuerdo a ellos- respondio para que los dos se dirigieran al baile

Mientras tanto el peliblanco se encontraba más nervioso que en su primer examen sorpresa acerca de la historia del goitei 13

-Ukitake taicho, apresúrese que ya va a comenzar el baile- dijo Rukia que estaba junto a Momo

-Ya estoy listo...¡Momo!- dijo sonrojado al verla con un vestido color melocotón y su cabello suelto con un pequeño listón -Te ves hermosa- susurro

-G...gracias Ukitake- respondio sonrojada y con la mirada un poco baja para sentir como el peliblanco tomaba su brazo delicadamente

-Muy bien sigamos- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

El octavo escuadrón se encontraba bellamente decorado en el techo colgadas habían listones verdes con flores blancas y rosas, las mesas con manteles blancos como la nieve recién caída con un pequeño adorno de flores de papel

-¡Sean bienvenidos al primer baile de primavera en la sociedad de almas!- dijo Ichigo, como había sido su idea desde el principio tenía que ser el anfitrión

-Adelante tomen asiento, en lo que presentamos a los capitanes nominados este año para ser nominados a el rey y reina de la primavera- agrego Rukia con una sonrisa

Todos los shinigamis tomaron un lugar en el gran salón para que se creara un silencio extraño

-Bien, recuerden que se votara por quienes quieran que sean los reyes de la primavera- dijo Ichigo para acercarse al Kuchiki

-Byakuya ¿Donde esta tu novia?- pregunto Ichigo

-Ella esta aquí solo que esperamos el momento indicado- respondio el shinigami con los ojos cerrados

-Este es un baile ¿No? ¡A bailar!- dijo Renji para poner un disco y se escuchara D-Tecnofile de Uverworld así varios shinigamis comenzaron a bailar mientras que otros a tomar sake, comer y platicar

-Nii-sama nos puedes decir quien es ella- dijo Rukia, el noble se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados durante lo que llevaba el baile

-Chicos por que no han ido a bailar- pregunto Matsumoto con una sonrisa venía junto a Kira

-Matsumoto-san Izuru fukutaicho es tu novio- dijo Rukia con curiosidad

-No, yo solamente la acompañe Kuchiki-san- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa para marcharse

-¿Entonces quien es?- pregunto Ichigo -Byakuya dice que también tiene una novia pero no nos ha dicho quien es- agrego con el seño fruncido mientras observaba al Kuchiki

-Querida, nos vamos a bailar- dijo el capitán mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano a Rangiku

-Claro Byakuya- respondio con una sonrisa para tomarlo del brazo

-¡Quee!- corearon los dos al verlos ir hacia el centro de la pista ante la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes

-Este Bya-kun sale con tu teniente Shiro- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa en la espalda de Kenpachi apenas habían llegado por que se habían perdido los cuatro shinigamis

-Tienes razón, ahora se por que Matsumoto llegaba más tarde de lo normal- respondio como si nada

-Bien Yachiru ahora si quieres ve a jugar con alguien- dijo Unohana con una pequeña sonrisa para que la teniente asintiera y saltara de la espalda de su capitán al peliblanco

-¡Vamos a jugar Shiro-chan!- exclamo con una sonrisa

-Claro Yachiru- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me sorprende que no lo mataras al enterarte- dijo la capitana mientras observaba alejarse a los dos shinigamis

-Solo fue por que el mocoso dio la cara cuando le pidió que fuera su novia y que no le importaba si luchaba contra él además Yachiru me dijo que no le hiciera nada- respondio Kenpachi hacia una semana que el peliblanco se enfrento a él para pedirle a Yachiru si quería ser su novia sin tener miedo a una lucha por conseguirlo

-Pero no crees que se ven lindos- dijo Unohana al ver como Toshiro le daba una cucharada de chantilli a Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Debo admitirlo Yachiru ya creció- susurro Kenpachi, no quería decirlo pero la pequeña bebe que no le temía a él ya tenía un novio

**Un rato después...**

-¡Ha llegado el momento de la coronación así que cada uno pase a votar!- dijo Kira para que los shinigamis hicieran una fila y colocaran el nombre del shinigami en una urna que fue contada después por los organizadores

-Los ganadores son ¡Ukitake y Momo!- exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia con una sonrisa para entregar las coronas a la pareja

-Como es costumbre los reyes bailaran la pieza más romántica- dijo Rukia para hacerle una seña a Renji y este colocara la pista

Kimi wa itsu kono machi  
>Taikutsu dato nageki<br>Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru

**En este pueblo, siempre te aburres de pensar  
>Buscando una vía que alcance el ayer<strong>

Kuchizusamu MELODY wa  
>Sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG<br>Atarashii uta kobanderu  
>Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de<br>Mirai wo shinjiteru kara**  
>La melodía que tarareas...<br>es na canción que esta empezando a oxidarse  
>rechazando nuevas canciones,<br>te sientes intranquilo en algún lugar de tu  
>corazón<br>porque crees en el futuro.**

BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo  
>Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo<br>YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
>Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU<br>Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi  
>ga<br>Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai  
>Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai<br>Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo  
>Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai<br>Kimochi ga afureterukara**  
>Nena, eres tu, aquel sufrimiento que sientes<br>algún día se desvanecerá en los recuerdos  
>Tu eres la única que piensa demasiado<br>siéntelo por todo tu cuerpo, dominemoslo  
>Que pena, eres tu<strong>

BABY IT'S YOU karehairo ni  
>Soma tayouni shizumu kotomoaru<br>LET ME BE THE ONE boku gairuyo itsudemo  
>Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'M BY YOUR SIDE<br>Baby It's You that I need  
>Baby things are getting better<br>Baby It's You that I want  
>BABY IT'S YOU sono itami mo<br>Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
>YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te<br>Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU  
>BABY IT'S ME kimi wa itsumo<br>Hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru  
>WE SHOULD BE AS ONE tsumazuitemo kama<br>wanai  
>Kimi ni ima tsutaetai OUT IN THE WORLD<strong><br>Nena, soy yo, tu nunca estarías del todo sola.  
>Yo estoy aquí contigo<br>Deberíamos ser uno solo. Incluso si  
>tropezamos<br>No tiene importancia. Ahora mismo junto a ti  
>quiero llevarte a ver el mundo.<strong>

Ahí se observaban a los dos shinigamis nada les importaba en ese momento solo necesitaban la compañía del otro para estar felices la letra les recordaba el pasado de cada uno pero no pensarían en ello solamente se dejaron llevar por el momento perdiéndose en la profunda mirada del otro

-Hey Toshiro-kun, ¿Que opinas de ellos?- dijo Shunsui para señalar a la pareja

-Que Ukitake la cuidara bien- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ser "Atacado" por su novia

-Shiro vamos a bailar- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Claro-

-Por cierto ¡Bya-kun la piña me dijo que te avisara que Ichi-san y Ruki ya son desde hace un año novios!- exclamo para irse a bailar. Segundos después se observaba a Ichigo junto a Rukia persiguiendo a la chismosa piña y a su vez el pelinaranja era perseguido por cientos de pétalos y un Kuchiki molesto pero que lo dejo unos minutos más tarde ante la petición de ir a bailar otra pieza de su novia

-Sabes Shiro la piña no sale vivo de esta- dijo Yachiru al ver varios gentuga tensho ir al teniente de la sexta división

-Pobre Abarai- agrego Hitsugaya con una mirada de lastima

**Gatito LOL: Rewiews?**


End file.
